Brittany-Quinn-Santana Relationship
The Quinn-Santana-Brittany Relationship, also known as The Unholy Trinity, Quinntanny, Fabrittana, or Quibrittana is the friendship between Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, and Brittany Pierce. Overview The trio is introduced in the Pilot (although Brittany didn't actually appear until Showmance) with Quinn portrayed as the leader and vocal character since Santana and Brittany were initially supporting characters, although each eventually took on their own distinctive personalities. The girls join the glee club in Showmance on Quinn's insistence for keeping a close eye on Finn and all three perform ''I Say a Little Prayer''. The trio falls apart when Quinn is kicked off the Cheerios and Santana sees her chance to become the most popular girl. This began an on-going rivalry between Quinn and Santana that continued through season two; however, Brittany and Santana continued a 'friends with benefits' relationship and later developed feelings for each other. The trio eventually rekindled their friendship in the finale of season two, New York, when Santana and Brittany console a heart-broken Quinn, and accompany her to get a haircut. They are close friends again. Episodes 'Season 1' Pilot Quinn, Santana and other Cheerios are laughing at a video that Rachel posted on MySpace. Later in the episode, Quinn and Santana are walking together in the school hallways and then Quinn stops to talk to Finn to ask him why he's talking with Rachel. In the end of the episode, Santana, Quinn and Sue are watching the glee club perform Don't Stop Believin'' (Brittany wasn't in this episode). Showmance The three girls are sitting next to each other during the meeting of The Celibacy Club. Later, Quinn, Santana and Brittany audition for the glee club because Quinn is worried about losing Finn. They perform I Say a Little Prayer , Quinn being the main vocal and Santana and Brittany as backup vocals. After that, they are together in Sue's office and Sue asks them to spy on the glee club for her. Acafellas In this episode they are trying to bring the glee club down by encouraging Mercedes to go out with Kurt because they know he is gay and by convincing the other members of the glee club to hire a professional dance coach. Brittany, Santana, and Quinn are seen standing or sitting next to each other in several scenes. Also when Dakota Stanley is critisizing the glee club, they are the only ones he doesn't have a problem with. Preggers They are seen standing next to each other in the glee club, and later cheering for the football team. The Rhodes Not Taken The trio is sitting close to each other when April performs Maybe This Time in the glee club. Later, Brittany is giving Santana a shoulder massage in the choir room when they learn that Quinn is pregnant. Vitamin D They are close to each other in some scenes in the glee club. In some moments of the mash-up of the three girls reports details on New Directions to Sue. They are seen dancing together in Halo/Walking on Sunshine. Throwdown They are the only ones at the Cheerios practice because the other girls are academically ineligible after flunking Will's Spanish class. Quinn performs You Keep Me Hangin' On along with Santana, Brittany and other Cheerios. Mash-Up They are dancing together while Will is singing'' Bust a Move.'' Sectionals They dance together in'' My Life Would Suck Without You. 'Season 2' Audition During the opening, they are together by the lockers when Jacob interviews them. They are dancing together while the glee club was performing Empire State of Mind. Later, Sue calls Santana to her office and tells her that "a little bird" said that Santana had a boob job. Right after that, she fights with Quinn in the hallways, which probably means that Santana only told Quinn, and obviously Brittany, about it. While they were fighting, Brittany unsuccessfully asks them to stop. In the end of the episode, Quinn saw Santana in the bottom of the pyramid and seems to feel bad for her. The Substitute The trio sing backup vocals in ''Forget You, and they are dancing together in the most part of the performance. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle The Trio quit Cheerios for Glee Club. They are also seen in they bathroom together talking about if they should quit the Cheerios or glee club. New York When Quinn is sad about Finn breaking up with her Santana and Brittany console her. It is implied that Quinn also knows that Santana is okay with lesbian sex. This is shown when she says, "I'm flattered, Santana, but I'm not really that into that." in responce to Santana saying "I think I know how to make you feel better." Both Brittany and Santana acompany her to get a hair cut. They are also seen dancing together in Light Up the World. Gallery Tumblr lfeombJon81qdz03lo1 500.gif Glees-Cheerios.jpg 0001w5h3.gif 001dk4bf.jpg Unholy Trinity - Pose.gif Unholy Trinity - Pose.gif tumblr_llgxsjJpmI1qavszmo1_500.jpg Unholy Trinity - Cherrios or Glee Club.gif Glee-glee-22641084-500-470.gif Cheerios-glee-17960187-500-301.jpg|The Unholy Trinity . Tumblr lm0ox9l6n31qgi1gfo1 500.png Tumblr lm3uitEp6C1qhj569o1 500.jpg Tumblr llld4yZETa1qbz915o1 500.png Tumblr lfuoj27ryW1qgfeg9o1 500.jpg Hhhhhhh.jpg True colors.jpg unholy.png unholy1.png unholy3.png unholy4.png Dianna-and-Naya-dianna-and-naya-20026643-400-400.jpg Dianna-and-Naya-dianna-and-naya-20026642-500-223.gif Tumblr lmbrdsf4H11qikxoqo1 500.gif Tumblr lmbf5g5bWr1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr lmb214ircu1qj04f7o1 500.gif Tumblr lmaorocYMV1qdl4yho1 400.gif Tumblr lm8246Qugx1qg076no1 500.gif Tumblr lm9igjWQj21qez31no1 500.jpg Tumblr lm8z0tI6wp1qgadqoo1 500.gif Tumblr lm8uepxmJ11qavszmo1 500.gif Tumblr lm8k3f8hV11qfs09wo1 500.gif Tumblr lm8jx2WjZS1qavszmo1 500.gif Tumblr lm8il2xqos1qavszmo1 500.gif Tumblr lm7my4G6me1qfo9f3o1 r1 500.gif Tumblr lm7adpCW1P1qihi80o1 500.gif Tumblr lm6qw2XikV1qhg40yo1 500.gif Tumblr lm6qidgEE91qhg40yo1 500.gif Tumblr lm5eb3H5aZ1qjh5ako1 500.gif Tumblr lm4usaSzpW1qinh2vo1 500.gif Tumblr lm4m6kdlBm1qikxoqo1 500.gif Tumblr lm4kgwJZpo1qgadqoo1 500.gif Tumblr lm4iwgEchs1qctfyqo1 500.gif Tumblr lm04q0R5oV1qcbgf2o1 500.gif Tumblr lm3g4p2nWj1qctfyqo1 500.gif Tumblr lm0r92ZZmR1qfs09wo1 500.gif Tumblr lm0i71HkGV1qjsd8ko1 500.gif Tumblr lm00xhsM2y1qhwybco1 500.gif Tumblr llzj6vSSFJ1qda680o1 500.gif Tumblr llza0hOt0B1qbaklro1 500.gif Tumblr llz5dnCLbc1qgadqoo1 500.gif Tumblr llyqdl514A1qzej1po1 400.gif Tumblr llxa6ofoI01qdz03lo1 500.gif Tumblr llx9kfyq771qdz03lo1 500.gif Tumblr llwv3t1RPX1qg076no1 500.gif Tumblr llwrav22FV1qcpghno1 r1 400.gif Tumblr llvi0vUYmm1qbaklro1 500.gif Tumblr lluypyQj1r1qaehyoo1 500.jpg Tumblr llum5bqomu1qa9irko1 500.gif Tumblr lluji7fNeB1qg076no1 500.jpg Tumblr lltx3f0Mdy1qbcgj6o1 500.gif Tumblr llts441eor1qegiuao1 500.gif Tumblr lltn34ZedZ1qi4hfeo1 500.png Tumblr llsbvpVOtM1qje06fo1 500.gif Tumblr llsayn1GwZ1qje06fo1 500.gif Tumblr llppgwYXjA1qfs09wo1 500.jpg Tumblr llf3om0tmp1qje06fo1 500.gif Tumblr llbd85EtCY1qje06fo1 500.gif Tumblr ll88ozpX7L1qhcroj.gif Tumblr ll88o92haV1qhcroj.gif Tumblr ll88nidixL1qhcroj.gif Tumblr ll88lzOBQw1qhcroj.gif Tumblr ll88l8onlG1qhcroj.gif 0001w5h3.gif 001dk4bf.jpg 180px-SantanaQuinnBrittany.png 180px-Tumblr ld8lu6RoFc1qdzapao1 500.jpg Cheerios-glee-17960187-500-301.jpg Dianna-and-Naya-dianna-and-naya-20026642-500-223.gif Dianna-and-Naya-dianna-and-naya-20026643-400-400.jpg Fabrittana.jpg Fabrittana.png Freezeframe 035.png Glee-glee-22641084-500-470.gif Glees-Cheerios.jpg Hhhhhhh.jpg True colors.jpg Tumblr lfeombJon81qdz03lo1 500.gif Tumblr lfuoj27ryW1qgfeg9o1 500.jpg Tumblr llgxsjJpmI1qavszmo1 500.jpg Tumblr llld4yZETa1qbz915o1 500.png Tumblr lm0ox9l6n31qgi1gfo1 500.png Unholy.png Unholy1.png Unholy3.png Unholy4.png Unholy Trinity - Cherrios or Glee Club.gif Unholy Trinity - Pose.gif Tumblr lmobfnwfWb1qlpl1no1 500.jpg Tumblr lmobfmPeoW1qjrqwd.gif Tumblr lmobezh5Ze1qlpl1no1 500.jpg Tumblr lmobes0VxA1qlpl1no1 500.jpg Tumblr lmobd8gNRz1qlpl1no1 500.jpg Tumblr lmnr4qWVHT1qgpmjy.gif Tumblr lmnm2dU9BR1qjf4ueo1 r2 500.gif Tumblr lmndp5w2Vu1qj3gkwo1 500.png Tumblr lmn8pz6OgD1qjf4ueo1 r1 500.gif Tumblr lmmpv3tetl1qbe4mqo1 500.gif Tumblr lmm2e7A4VY1qhjtiso1 500.gif Tumblr lmluyuljuK1qbxugro1 500.gif Tumblr lmldskQ5OO1ql6hzwo1 500.jpg Tumblr lmldi4ZCSu1qhzljuo1 500.jpg Tumblr lmldfzLmlN1qbo84to1 500.gif Tumblr lmk9j25CWA1qaa3o5o1 500.jpg Tumblr lmjox1nnpF1qg2judo1 500.gif Tumblr lmjltwHwit1qgadqoo1 500.gif Tumblr lmj93493FN1qfs09wo1 500.gif Tumblr lmj6nfV0GN1qcqcrmo1 500.gif Tumblr lmhpf8nujw1qfv49f.png Tumblr lmhk6nnpAa1qj24dro1 500.png Tumblr lmg96kXwyn1qec5vqo1 500.gif Tumblr lmg48rC1T01qzmjfxo1 500.gif Tumblr lmfo38fill1qzkwn7o1 500.gif Tumblr lme3jdtUEp1qed0lc.gif Tumblr lme3fhmoYQ1qed0lc.gif Tumblr lmc149TsYg1qgz4dfo1 500.gif Tumblr lmc7p0nZKI1qcedwio1 500.gif Tumblr lmbrdsf4H11qikxoqo1 500.gif Tumblr lmbf5g5bWr1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr lmb214ircu1qj04f7o1 500.gif Tumblr lmaorocYMV1qdl4yho1 400.gif Tumblr lm8246Qugx1qg076no1 500.gif Tumblr lm9igjWQj21qez31no1 500.jpg Tumblr lm8z0tI6wp1qgadqoo1 500.gif Tumblr lm8uepxmJ11qavszmo1 500.gif Tumblr lm8k3f8hV11qfs09wo1 500.gif Tumblr lm8jx2WjZS1qavszmo1 500.gif Tumblr lm8il2xqos1qavszmo1 500.gif Tumblr lm6qw2XikV1qhg40yo1 500.gif Tumblr lm6qidgEE91qhg40yo1 500.gif Unholy Trinity - Forget You.gif Unholy Trinity - Lines.gif Unholy Trinity - Vocals.gif tumblr_lmgp9vOMo21qb3puzo1_500.jpg tumblr_llqefulS881qb1u9to1_500.gif tumblr_ln65waUulV1qanq3bo1_500.png tumblr_lmt79vIHed1qdxiz8o1_250.gif untitled23.JPG Unholy Trinity GleeLive 2011.gif Unholy Trinity - Why our dreams can't be true.gif Unholy Trinity - Dancing.gif tumblr_lo5tfbDaL91qa4gwio1_500.gif tumblr_lo3hsvJPNa1qiscl6.gif Quotes Song *I Say a Little Prayer:' by Dionne Warwick. Sung by Quinn, Brittany and Santana. Trivia *The trio have all kissed Sam Evans. *They were members of the Cheerios, but quit in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. *They have all slept with Noah Puckerman. *They have all dated/gone on a date with Finn Hudson. *All three initially disliked Rachel, but Quinn and Brittany are now friends with her. *All are part of New Directions. Category:Relationships